In conventional tape printers, printing is carried out by causing a tape-like film which is drawn from a cassette to come in close contact with a printing head. The tape-like film is brought in close contact with the printing head by interposing the film between the printing head and a platen roller (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-195894).
To obtain this condition, the platen roller is pressed against the printing head, or conversely, the printing head is pressed against the platen roller, with the tape-like film being held thereinbetween.
With respect to the printing head and the platen roller, the pressing side is provided with a pressing member, while the pressed side is provided with a supporting member.
However, in a storing state wherein the cassette is not loaded in the tape printer, the printing head and the platen roller may be pressed against each other. In this case, the printing head and the platen roller are directly pressed against each other, without the tape-like film being held thereinbetween.
Thus, the printing head and the platen roller may adhere to each other when the tape printer is in a storing state under high temperature for an extended period of time ongoingly. In products in a standby condition for shipping, a sheet or the like is interposed between the printing head and the platen roller. As a result, the printing head and the platen roller in such products will not come in direct contact with each other, even if pressed against each other.
Alternatively, when in the hands of a user, the user cannot be expected to pay attention to the storing temperature conditions. Also, although a user might not intend to neglect the product, the product often ends up being ongoingly neglected for extended periods of time. In such a case, a user cannot be expected to interpose a sheet or the like between the printing head and the platen roller.